Wilkins The Frog
'''Wilkins The Frog '''is a character in Peppa's adventures. He appears as the main antagonist of the episode "Sonic x Wilkins Coffee". Appearance Wilkins is a frog puppet who, unlike the other characters, is coloured entirely in black-and-white. He has buttons for eyes, and despite being a puppet, he can still move his arms and legs freely, allowing him to walk and talk like everyone else. Personality Despite appearing to be purely innocent, Wilkins is actually evil and dangerous, but only to those who don’t drink Wilkins Coffee. He will usually torture or even kill them with things such as clubs, guns, knives, veichles, electric chairs, and much more. Role Wilkins first appears at the beginning of the episode when the entire town is called to Town Hall, and Mayor Lion introduces him. He explains that he is here to advertise his company’s newest product, Wilkins Coffee. He threatens them all to drink it or else, and when Pedro Pony foolishly refuses, Wilkins shoots him in the head with a gun, killing him. As a result, everyone decides to buy the coffee, and they all drink it, except for Sonicthehedgehog223, who says that he doesn’t like coffee. Wilkins isn’t angry, but he kindly asks Sonic again. When Sonic still says no, Wilkins bangs him on the head with a club, much to his annoyance. On the way home, Sonic gets out of the car to take a piss in the woods, when he runs into Wilkins again, who asks him if he wants Wilkins Coffee. Sonic angrily tells him no, after which a tractor suddenly runs him over. Wilkins simply says that "things just happen to people who don’t drink Wilkins Coffee". When Sonic gets home, he runs inside and asks the other users if they are also being followed by Wilkins. Will says no because he actually drank the coffee, and the other users agree. Sonic still says that he doesn’t want it, and Wilkins suddenly appears on the TV the users were watching, and after asking Sonic again and getting another cold response, the TV explodes, burning Sonic, who is caught in the blast. That night, Sonic sneaks out of bed and tries to get a cream pie out of the fridge to eat, and he sees Wilkins sitting in the fridge, holding the cream pie. Wilkins again asks Sonic if he wants the coffee, and Sonic says that he can’t say that he does. Wilkins then smashes the pie in his face, saying that he can’t ssy that he doesn’t, either. A montage then plays of Wilkins following Sonic around all day, pressuring him to drink the coffee and hurting him when he refuses, but Sonic continues to say no. Eventually, Sonic is able to trap Wilkins in a box, and takes him into the living room where the other users are. He tells them to grab a baseball bat and help him "murder this thing". Will tells Sonic to just drink the coffee and Wilkins will leave him alone, and Sonic still refuses, and as a result, Wilkins pops out of the box and stabs Sonic with a knife. Sonic angrily bludgeons Wilkins to death with the baseball bat, but he somehow survives and realizes that Sonic has been plotting against him this entire time, and decides to execute him via an electric chair, much to Sonic's shock. Wilkins drags Sonic to the prison and straps him to an electric chair. He asks Sonic one final time if he wants a glass of Wilkins Coffee. Sonic says no, and Wilkins exclaims "How SHOCKING!" before pulling the lever. As Sonic is about to be electrocuted, however, the users burst into the room to stop Wilkins. Sonic finally gives in and agrees to drink the coffee. Wilkins hands him a cup, and Sonic drinks one measly little drop of it. Surprisingly, this satisfies Wilkins, who immediately grabs his bags, tips his hat to the users, and leaves. He is not seen again after this. Trivia * Wilkins also has a minor cameo at the end of the episode "A Parade With Bikes In It" whereas he can be seen watching the children and the users in the bike parade and sitting on a log with a large Wilkins Coffee banner on it and strumming a banjo with one hand while drinking Wilkins Coffee with the other. Category:PA Category:PA characters Category:Villains Category:Animal villains